Garland Siebald
Garland Siebald (ガーランド Garland) is a character in the ''Original Series'', consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the BEGA League and the leader of Justice Five. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Apollon. Appearance Garland is a slightly muscular young man with long silver hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes. He has what appears to be a bindi on his forehead. He wears a sleeveless teal top and black pants. A double brown belt separates the two. He wears these with long orange fingerless gloves with a black underside and black shoes. Personality & Characteristics He is proud of his Siebald family name and fights for it. Although Garland is proud of his family name, he can get carried away with their family principles, especially in his battle with Tyson. He is arrogant at times due to his confidence and underestimates bladers such as Tyson. Despite his arrogance, Garland does have a high regard for honor, even going so far as to respect Tyson for a good battle and stopping Crusher and Ming-Ming from fulfilling Boris's wish to battle Tyson before he faces Brooklyn. In his room, Garland has tons of swords different in size hung on the walls, as well as training equipment and a crest which is not his family's. Skills His type of blading style is much like the style used in regular and kick boxing. He lets his opponent get worn out and he comes in for the kill. As seen in most of his battles, he usually finishes a regular battle with a round house kick. His launcher is a metal tonfa, which is a short staff used in martial arts. Garland moves it back so as to give his launch more strength, then he moves it forward and makes his weapon do a 180 degrees rotation, in order to propel his blade forward and into the stadium. Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution Garland first appears watching Tyson's battle with Crusher. He later appears when he defeats both Bryan and Spencer of the Blitzkrieg Boys at once, indicating his skills and powerful Beyblade. He was so strong and aggressive during his Beyblade match against Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys that he put him into the hospital. His means of winning was to not only hit his opponent's Beyblade, but to launch a physical martial arts attack on the blader themselves. Garland follows his family's principles of winning during his Beyblade match against Tyson, but he realizes with Tyson's help that he was acting according to his family's principles, and not his own. He eventually decides to battle for himself and his team instead of his family. Though he ends up losing, Garland is glad to have had a great battle against Tyson. During Tyson's match against Brooklyn, he discovers the faith and bond the members of the G Revolutions share with one another, even Kai. He also realized that although BEGA works together, they aren't a true team like the G Revolutions. This all changes when he sees Crusher, Mystel and Ming-Ming actually supporting Brooklyn after Tyson showed him the true spirit of Beyblading. Garland then comes to the revelation that they are a team, and he's an amazing leader. He also allowed Brooklyn to stay in his garden, and probably also at his house, after the last battle of the Justice 5. Beyblade Garland's Beyblade is Apollon. It is a yellow blade with a large attack ring called the Corona Saber, a ten wide weight disk with a final clutch base. It is a blade made for burst attacks with Garland's initial motions, combined with Garland's knowledge of martial arts, making Garland & Apollon a very deadly duo. Beybattles Quotes * But I lost. No, you're right, Tyson. It was a great battle. * Wait a minute. Now I get it. You knew he could end up this way all along, didn't you, Hiro? Gallery lrg-29457-garland_01.jpg garland.jpg Garland About To Launch.png|Garland About To Launch Garland Blading Tala.png|Garland facing Tala Garland's Stance.png|Garland taunting Tala lrg-29440-garland_30.jpg Garland Preparing to attack.png|Garland About to Attack Garland Punch.png|Garland Punch Garland Kick.png|Garland Kick Garland Attacking.png|Garland attacking Kai Garland Suprize.png|Garland surprising Kai Kai Blocks Garland.png|Kai blocking Garland Garland vs Kai.png Kai Attacks Garland.png|Kai attacks Garland Garland Hit.png|Garland hit By Kai lrg-29477-garland_22.jpg Tumblr oomhlshM9Z1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oomh6rUkfh1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oomku9WYRo1w4q252o1 1280.png Garland02.jpg|Garland in the Stadium Garland attacks Tyson.png|Garland attacks Tyson Tyson vs Garland.png|Tyson vs Garland thumbnail (64).jpg Garland_02.jpg|Garland practicing his Martial Arts. Tumblr ooo1i9zfkz1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oomfgyfrCu1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oomgpjqCVo1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr oo9qeteaIG1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo9q1oLU7l1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oomcwderlF1w4q252o1 1280.png Garland1.jpg Tumblr ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o7 1280.png Tumblr ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o1 1280.png grev_char_garland.jpg BEGA League (2).jpg Trivia *In English Dub of episode 36 of Beyblade G revolution scenes with Garland sent flying was cut; Some blood dripping from his mouth was also digitally removed. This led to the misunderstanding in the western viewers that Garland actually defeated Tala, but in the original Japanese dub it is clear that the match was a draw. When Garland used Radiant Thunder although he knocked out Tala but the collision caused Apollon to go stadium out and it is clear from time quote 15:38, trajectory of Apollon, the way it landed in hand of Garland and finally the expressions of Garland at this time. Hence, this match was a tie even though Garland physically dominated the match. de:Garland Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:BEGA League Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Former Villains Category:Team Leaders Category:Justice Five Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters